Identical Differences
by Shivonne
Summary: Legolas had a twin. They thought he was dead. He wasn't. Now he's back...and he's evil...
1. Hello Again Brother

Title: Identical Differences  
  
Author: Caileag Dhubh  
  
Rating: Not sure how to rate these, but I'll say 13 - there may be some torture etc later, but I'm not sure...  
  
Spoilers: None I think...  
  
Disclaimer: You know this bit! I don't own Tolkien, Middle Earth or any of his characters (Including Aragorn/Legolas - although I wish I did!) I make no profit from any of this, so don't bother suing - you'll no get anything cos I've got nothing to give! And I don't mean to copy anyone else, so sorry if I do!  
  
Plot: Legolas had an identical twin. They thought he was dead...he wasn't. Now he's back. And he's evil... Takes place when Aragorn is about 25ish... well before FOTR.  
  
Note: italics indicates thoughts, and *these* are  
  
flashbacks/memories  
  
It was a crisply cool evening, with a large bright moon. The air was completely still. The tall blonde elf stood motionless in the forest clearing. Silence surrounded him, except for the usual noises of crickets and other insects. Something had disturbed him though. He knew there was someone nearby, but he couldn't determine where, or how close. He turned to check the trees behind him, then  
  
froze, startled when his dark blue eyes locked onto identical ones staring back maliciously. In front of him, about fifteen paces away just back from the edge of the trees, stood an elf who looked the same in every way to himself, except that he wore black, while the first wore various green hues.  
  
"It's been a long time brother." said the new elf, before turning and vanishing into the impenetrable blackness behind him. Seconds later, an arrow flew out of the darkness into the clearing, aimed with deadly accuracy towards Legolas' heart... 


	2. Visitors in the Dark

A/N: Disclaimer is in part one! So no I don't own LOTR, or anything remotely associated with it. Turion is my character and so is Morrigan, who you'll meet later! Everything else borrowed courtesy of the wonderful J.R.R Tolkien.I'll try and return them in one piece.  
  
Legolas awoke with a start. It was the third time in as many nights he had dreamed of his dead brother. And each time, his twin had killed him. This he couldn't understand - when his brother had been alive, they had been as close as it was possible to be. They shared a bond that could not be explained by any. Why would someone who would never have lifted a finger agoinst him now be trying to kill him? "It's just a dream. It's not real" he reassured himself. Yet he knew that it must mean something, the power of elven dreams were well known, and not to be taken lightly.  
  
His twin brother had died almost two centuries ago, lost in an attack by the giant spiders in their home realm of Mirkwood. Hunting parties had been sent out to scour the forest and find the lost prince, but the only signs they had found were his weapons, all snapped in half or buckled. Nearby though, they had found spider tracks, and following them, found a large nest nearby. Among the foul creatures had lain a fresh skeleton. The searchers abandoned  
  
hope, fearing that this was their lost prince, and left to inform the king, seeing no way to remove the body.  
  
But that was almost two hundred years ago - why were his brother's memories returning to trouble him now? And why were all the dreams of his sibling so disturbing?  
  
This thought troubled Legolas over the following days as the dreams continued, and Aragorn could not help but notice the change in him. He became quiet and withdrawn, and very rarely did he respond to attempts to lighten his mood. Finally the ranger could take it no longer. "If you don't tell me what is troubling you soon, you'll drive me insane." he noted lightly, his tone deliberately light, the same as if he had said he thought it would rain that night.  
  
The elf didn't respond, didn't even make any sign that he had heard Aragorn, although the man knew he must have. He just sat as he always did now, back to the fire, watching the darkness beyond their small campsite. With a sigh, Aragorn picked up a small stone and threw it lightly at his back. It caught his shoulder with a small thud, and the elf looked round. "What?"  
  
"I said, if you don't tell me what is troubling you soon, you'll drive me insane! What is wrong with you?" Legolas tried to look as though he had no idea what he meant. "There is nothing wrong." it was almost believable.  
  
"I don't believe you." Aragorn replied. He tried again, "What troubles you?"  
  
Legolas turned to face the fire and Aragorn, knowing he would have to tell him sooner or later, and then stopped suddenly, listening.  
  
"I will tell you, but right now, there are orcs heading this way..." he replied, picking up his bow and rising to his feet.  
  
Aragorn didn't question him. He armed himself and waited. A few moments later, he also heard the rapid approach of many heavy feet. They carried torches, and both could see the glow of them approaching throught the trees. The effect of the firelight on the trunks of the trees, and in the branches, was disconcerting. It flickered madly, creating strange shapes and imagined terrors.  
  
Legolas turned at a sudden sharp noise behind him. To his horror, he found that a second band of orcs had managed to creep up on them un-noticed from behind. How could I not hear them?! he thought, almost panicked. They were surrounded now. The orcs were packed right along the boundary of the small clearing they had used for camp that night, five or six deep in some places, leaving no chance for escape. 


	3. A gift, and an attack

A/N: again, disclaimer in part one.don't own LOTR etc etc.  
  
Long moments passed, and still the orcs did not attack. They filled the edge of the clearing 5 or 6 deep in places, yet they did not attack. This was strange behaviour for orcs - sneaking up so quietly that even an elf couldn't hear them, and now going against their usual behaviour of randomly attacking anything that lived. It didn't make sense. They had the complete advantage.  
  
Slowly one of the orcs moved forward and threw a bundle of rags at Legolas' feet. Legolas made no move to pick it up. All together, as if to some unknown signal, the orcs turned and left as quickly as they came, although they didn't keep as quiet this time.  
  
Neither Aragorn or Legolas let down their guard until the elf could no longer hear their clattering retreat.  
  
Slowly he bent down and picked up the bundle, and sat down by the fire to unwrap it. It seemed that it was just a bundle of rags until finally there was a small leather pouch in the centre. Legolas untied it, and a small silver ring fell into his open palm. It was a delicate elvish patterned ring, with the interwoven lines and curves that marked it as such.  
  
Aragorn saw the blood drain from his friend's face.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, unsure why orcs would have such a thing of beauty, especially when they hated everything elvish. Legolas looked up at the ranger.  
  
"This ring belonged to my brother." he replied, as he pulled out a matching ring from one of the small bags near his feet.  
  
Some time later, Aragorn had heard everything there was to tell about Legolas' twin brother. They had been identical in every way - some even said they shared the same soul, they were that close. They were always together, and even their own father had trouble telling them apart.  
  
He had died suddenly over two hundred years previously, in an attack by the giant spiders of their home, which had also left Legolas near death for weeks.  
  
"I don't remember much of what happened that day - I was stung by one of he spiders when they first appeared." he told the ranger. "It didn't seem to have much effect, or so I thought, and I got up again to try and help, but I was stung again, by the same spider. Two doses of the venom was too much, and I woke over two weeks later to be told my brother had been carried off. They had found a skeleton after following the spiders to their nest, but they couldn't get his body. I told them that he wasn't dead - I  
  
refused to believe it for years."  
  
"What changed?"  
  
The elf paused. "I don't know. I always thought that if he had died, something would have felt different - that I would have known, but I still felt like he was out there. I suppose time changes things. Looking back, I couldn't see any way that he could have survived being carried off to a spider nest, but now, I don't know." He stopped as he looked at the ring again.  
  
"Do you think he's alive after all?"  
  
Legolas took a deep breath, but didn't reply. Instead he started to pack up his things.  
  
"What are you doing?" Aragorn knew the answer, even as he spoke. His friend was planning on following the orcs.  
  
"I'm going after them. They won't wait until morning to move, and neither will I. They had my brother's ring - what if he is alive, and they have him too? I can't let that happen."  
  
"Then I'm coming with you. I don't like this - didn't you see how strangely those orcs were behaving?"  
  
Aragorn replied as he too packed up his things, and both rode silently away from the camp after the orcs.  
  
.....  
  
The trail had been easy to follow, and the orcs were making no effort to hide their tracks. Near dawn, they found the camsite near the Shire's southern borders. Mountains loomed dark in the distance, about a day's hard ride away. There were at least fifty orcs in total.  
  
All of a sudden, Aragorn's horse shied and whinnied as  
  
an orc arrow sped past its nose. The noise drew the attention of the whole camp to them. In seconds, fifty fully armed orcs were speeding in their direction.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas turned and rode hard away from their pursuers. They would have made it had they not crossed paths with a second band of twenty orcs travelling to meet the first group of fifty. As it was, they were cornered, and two against seventy wasn't very good odds at all.  
  
The orcs advanced on their prey, driving them back into the rock wall behind them. Every time an orc came too near, both would lash out. Legolas had used all his arrows, and the orcs were getting closer.  
  
Their sheer numbers made them invincible. Legolas  
  
turned at Aragorn's cry, and saw two orc arrows in the  
  
man's leg. The distraction was just the opportunity the orcs needed, and they took it violently, causing Legolas' world to fade to darkness.   
  
REVIEWS PLEASE?! 


	4. Alone

A/N: nope, LOTR aint mine.  
  
The only reason Aragorn knew he had woken up was because of the pain. His leg was burning, and he knew the arrows were still in there, althought he couldn't see them. The room around him was pitch black. He couldn't even see his hand when he held it right in front of his face. Silence. Was he here alone?  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
No answer - it seemed he was alone. He put his hand down on the ground, bracing himself as he tried to stand, then suddenly thought better of it. Hoping the arrows weren't poisoned, he carefully tried to get them out. The first one was quite easy to get out - it wasn't lodged too deeply, although the pain caused his world to blur and spin for a few seconds. He moved onto the second one. He also soon thought better of that. It was too deep, and wasn't coming out unless he had help, which didn't seem very likely at the moment.  
  
Aragorn shifted back until he could feel the solid stone wall behind him, ignoring the fresh jolts of pain in his leg. He was beginning to think that there must have been something to taint the arrows, as the slightest movement (which was hard in itself) caused his head to spin wildly and his vision to blur.  
  
Leaning back against the wall, the one thing in the room which refused to shift positions while the rest of the room spun wildly, he tried to remember what had happened. He knew that they had been surrounded by orcs, and then Legolas had been given that ring, that matched the one he had carried hidden with him. They had followed the orcs, but there was a fight, and they were outnumbered. It was at that point that he remembered what had happened to Legolas. When the arrows had hit him, his cry distracted the elf, and the orcs had simply swarmed at him, easily overpowering him. Moments later, the same had happened to him.  
  
The last thing he remembered was losing sight of his friend and a blow to his cheek. He reached up and touched his face. Although he couldn't see it, he knew there was a nasty bruise there, be could feel it beneath his fingers.  
  
There was a noise which seemed defeaning after the silence that preceded it, and the door, which he had been sitting right beside, creaked open. Two orcs entrered, carrying brightly burning torches.  
  
Again, the light seemed blinding after the total darkness that came before it. As his eyes got used to the light, Aragorn realised he was in a solidly constructed 10 foot square stone room. The door was solid wood.  
  
Behind the orcs, Legolas came in and stood in front of him. He looked remarkably unhurt, but there was something in his expression that made Aragorn suspicious.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
There was no reply, but the elf simply struck him hard across the face.  
  
REVIEWS PLEASE! 


	5. Reunited

AN: don't own LOTR, full disclaimers in chappie 1  
  
It was almost dawn when Turion awoke. His visit to the ranger the night before had been most rewarding. There was a noise outside his door. Opening it, he found one of his orcs there.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"My lord, he's coming round." the orc replied, cowering away. The elf didn't reply as he went back into his chambers, leaving the orc to scurry away. Minutes later, the door opened again, and Turion left to go to his brother's bedside.  
  
......  
  
The sun was just starting to appear over the distant horizon when Legolas awoke. He knew immediately that something was wrong. The last thing he remembered was being attacked by orcs, and Aragorn being hit by the arrows - where was he, anyway? They had been overpowered by the orcs, but now here he was waking up in a small warm chamber, well furnished and comfortable? He started to sit up, decided it wasn't a good idea, and lay back down.  
  
He forced himself to sit up a few minutes later as the door opened. It can't be! he thought as the blonde elf turned to face him, smiling.  
  
"Turion? I must be dreaming"  
  
"No, I'm here. Lie down, you've taken a nasty blow." he replied as he crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed. "It's a wonder you're awake at all from what my servants tell me. How do you feel?"  
  
"You're alive - but how did you get away from the spiders? Why didn't you come back? You never even sent word to us."  
  
"There will be time later for all those questions, and I'll answer them all then. But right now I'm more concerned with you. How do you feel?" he repeated.  
  
"Where's Aragorn? The man that was with me, where is he?"  
  
Turion sighed. "You're still as stubborn as ever I see. He's quite safe, but he took a worse beating than you did - my surgeons are seeing to him at the moment. He'll be alright though, don't worry about him." He stood up and crossed the room to the window.  
  
"The reason I never came back was because I didn't think i was the right time. I didn't think our father would welcome me back after so long."  
  
Legolas sat up again. "What do you mean? How could he now welcome you back - you're his first born - the grief almost killed him when you died. When we thought you did, I mean. I know that when he looks at me, he's thinking about you. Anyone can see that it haunts him."  
  
Turion turned his back to the window to look at his brother. "I never knew. When nobody came to find me, I assumed you all wanted rid of me. It might sound crazy, but I've had two hundred years to think about it, and.."  
  
"And you've convinced yourself of that." Legolas interrupted. "You don't know how wrong you are. We searched for you for months, and when everyone else gave up hope, I still searched, for years. You have to come back with me. And to be honest, I'm glad you're back - I really don't want to be heir to the throne!"  
  
Turion smiled. "You never did have much interest in running everything. Nice to know some things never change." he paused, and looked out the window again. "But I can't come back."  
  
"I can't believe you're saying this! You're finally found alive after two hundred years, and you won't even come home? Why?"  
  
"That, I can't explain." Turion replied. "You wouldn't understand."  
  
Legolas stood up, holding the back of a chair for support. "Why would I not understand? We used to share everything. You've changed so much, it's like I hardly know you now. Where is Aragorn? I need to see him."  
  
"No! You're not leaving this room."  
  
"What? I leaving now, I need to check on my friend. Why are you suddenly so angry?" Legolas replied as he headed for the door. Turion moved between him and the door.  
  
"I said, you are not leaving this room."  
  
"Get out of my way, Turion." Legolas moved to step round his brother to get to the door. Turion grabbed his arm roughly.  
  
"No. You were right when you said I'd changed. The real reason I never came back it because I've been waiting for this day. Do you remember that hobbit story we heard when we were children? About one twin born evil, the other good? Well it looks like you're the good one. You always have been - you could never do any wrong, you were everyone's favourite. Not any more. I am going back, but not as me. Now you can either live out the rest of your days in comfort, or, well, let's not think about the other option shall we?"  
  
"You're crazy."  
  
"Seems you've made your choice."  
  
He banged twice on the door, and a group of orcs came in. Turion finally released his grip on his brother's arm, and pushed him towards the waiting orcs. Before he could regain his balance, Legolas fell right into the largest one.  
  
"Take him down to his friend. And don't take any chances - if he's changed as little as I think he has, he'll be very hard to keep locked up. I'll be down to say goodbye later, 'brother'" he called as the orcs led Legolas roughly down the dark corridor, the drugs he had been given stopping him from fighting back.  
  
REVIEWS PLEASE!!! 


	6. Dark Magic

A/N: nope, LOTR ain't mine! For a full(ish) disclaimer, look at chapter 1.  
  
Turion sat alone in the hall. The fire had been blazing for hours, and although he sat right next to it, he did not feel the heat. His dark, malicious thoughts were chiefly on his brother, but they kept straying to the ranger that had been with him. He had everything planned down to the last detail, but for some irrational reason he thought the human might see through it. The witch he was paying to weave her spell for him was powerful, but he was not sure even she could do the job at hand.  
  
She had entered the room a few moments before, and now stood silently behind him. He had initially been surprised that someone that seemed as young as her held so much power. She looked to be a human child of only about 12 summers old, yet he knew she was most definately not human, and she was much older that he himself was.  
  
The deep violet eyes that betrayed her age and wisdom met his when she came and stood in front of him.  
  
"Is it ready?" he asked. She nodded once, yes, sending her curly  
  
honey coloured hair bobbing across her shoulders.  
  
"It is. All we need now is some of yours and your brother's blood. There will be no way to tell that you are not him then. Even your father will not know."  
  
"And nobody will be able to see through the spells? I have my doubts about the human. Something tells me he knows Legolas too well, he would know immediately if something was different."  
  
The witch straightened a little. "Leave that to me, and you should know better than to question my power. The only ones who will see through the magic are elves with power, like Galadriel, and the Istari. The only way the spell wil be broken completely is if you admit to even one person that you are you, and not Legolas. Then everyone will know, and there will be no way to stop that."  
  
She turned and headed for the door, not waiting to see if he followed, knowing he would.  
  
"If you are ready, we should go and start the first spell now. If everyone is to believe you are your twin, you should have his memories. Then tomorrow, we will weave the spell to make your reactions and 'personality' shall we say, appear to be that of your brother to anyone watching. Then everything will be ready. Remember, this will only work while he lives, so keep your orcs at bay."  
  
*Shame about that. * They were looking forward to having some fun with him, he thought as he followed her down winding stairs lit by flickering torches mounted on the wall, his thoughts straying to the dark magic they would be working in a few minutes time, and the pain he would at last be able to cause his brother after two centuries of waiting. ------------------ The torch that had been left to light the small room was starting to die when Aragorn finally awoke. At the movement, Legolas looked up. Neither said anything for a moment, but the fear in the human's eyes when he looked at the elf was unmistakable.  
  
"Aragorn, what's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?" It had taken a moment for Legolas to realise that it actually was fear. Aragorn didn't reply. There was something else there too, as well as fear. He had been drugged. *Turion, what have you done? *  
  
He tried again, his voice low and quiet, using elvish, hoping it would get through whatever barriers had been put up, "Aragorn, it's me, Legolas. What have they done to you?"  
  
Something like a spark of recognition passed across his friends eyes, and he blinked. "Is it really you this time?"  
  
Legolas sighed. "Well if I was Turion, do you really think I would be  
  
lying here, chained to a cold stone floor? Aragorn, you know better than that."  
  
"Maybe. You have a point." Although the ranger was still unsure, whatever had been affecting him seemed to be wearing off, if slowly.  
  
"Come here Aragorn, let me see if I can get that arrow out. I can hardly come to you." He nodded towards the large heavy metal ring sunk into the floor. Thick heavy chains were threaded through it and held him securely to the spot.  
  
Aragorn cautiously crossed the room, seeming to take an eternity. He had to take his time because each time he moved, the pain in his leg was worse than before, and motion still made the room spin and blur before him. Eventually he made it to his friend, who took one look at the wounds on his leg and frowned.  
  
"It's not good is it? I managed to get the first one out, it was shallow, but I didn't have the strength to remove the second." Aragorn, even in his drugged state of mind, knew it was bad. Legolas looked from the wounds to meet his friends eyes, then back to the arrow, careful to keep his face expressionless.  
  
It certainly was bad. The first arrow wound was not too bad, relatively clean, but it was still bleeding slightly, even after all this time. He suspected his brother had something to do with that, he must have visited the ranger earlier. That would explain the mistrust, although carefully veiled, that showed in the man's face when he looked at him. They did look identical after all.  
  
The second wound, the one that the arrow was still in, was bad. Itwas  
  
deep, and starting to get infected. Even in the low light, it was easy to see the infection setting in round the edges. The arrow had to come out. Now.  
  
"This is going to hurt."  
  
Aragorn just nodded and gritted his teeth. Careful not to inflict more pain than was necessary, Legolas gently took hold of the arrow, and without warning, pulled hard. With his limited range of movement though, the arrow did not come completely free, and still sat just under the skin. Aragorn didn't make a sound, but that, on top of everything else, was enough to cause him to pass out, landing heavily across Legolas' chest. Shifting gently, Legolas managed to pull the arrow the rest of the way from the wound, and tucked it out of sight behind him. Might be useful, he reasoned.  
  
The arrow wound had started to bleed, but there was nothing to be done about it at the moment. Unless Aragorn moved, Legolas couldn't reach it to tend to it, and he was unable to move enough to push the man off or turn him over.  
  
It was at that moment that the door opened, and a young girl with honey coloured curly hair entered. Her face showed no expression as she looked at the pair, and Legolas suspected there was something more to this girl than she looked, if she was a girl at all, which he highly doubted. Right behind her walked Turion, accompanied by an orc.  
  
"Move him." Turion told the orc, who pulled Aragorn back to the other side of the room. While the orc secured the unconcious Aragorn to another heavy ring in the floor, Turion and the girl crossed the small room to stand above Legolas.  
  
The very fact that his brother could stand being around orcs, let alone be in command of them, disturbed Legolas deeply. When he had known him, Turion had despised orcs, much as he himself did. Something terrible had happened if his attitude towards them had changed that much. But then this was not the Turion that Legolas knew.  
  
The girl looked at Legolas with un-nerving, deep violet eyes that showed that not only was she not human, but she was also very powerful. She turned and retrieved the small chest that the orc had left by the door, set it down where she had stood a moment ago, and pulled out a small knife. She glanced at Turion before turning to the chest again, and pulling out a small black bowl. Both were carved with the language of the orcs. The witch set both down in front of the captive elf, who try as he might, could not move to get away. She smiled at him, a deceptively warm smile, as she touched the base of his throat lightly with one small fingertip. Immediately, sharp buring pain struck the spot, and lingered even after she removed her hand. The spell that she had laid on him to keep him from moving also kept him from crying out.  
  
She picked up the knife again in her left hand, then used the right to pull back the edge of his shirt and trace her finger in one of the arcane symbols of her craft on the skin above his heart. Before the searing pain began to recede, she took the blade and cut the skin in the pattern she had just traced. Not deep enough to scar, but enough to draw blood. She held his wrist above the small obsidian bowl next, and pulled the edge of the sharp blade across his hand, causing blood to drop into it. All the while, she held his wrist firmly with a strength that one so small should not posess, as the firey pain from her touch spread into his hand as well, threatening to send him to the same place of oblivion that Aragorn was in.  
  
When the witch seemed satisfied with her work, she turned to  
  
Turion. Without her saying a word, he pulled back the edge of his shirt and allowed her to carve the same pattern above his heart. She was careful not to touch him though, and so spared him that agony. She nodded once when she was done, and Turion put his own blood in the bowl himself, in the same manner as his brother's had been drawn.  
  
The witch put the knife back in the chest, and pulled out different  
  
bottles, vials and herbs. She mixed some of the herbs, and various  
  
quantities of the contents of the containers into the bowl with the elves' blood. The vile mixture began to bubble of it's own accord, and then the witch handed it to Turion.  
  
"It's time. Remember, he must take one dose, you have to take the rest."  
  
"Then what?" The witch hadn't explained all her ways to Turion, and he wanted to be sure of what was going to happen to him.  
  
"Then, you wait." she replied stonily. "Make him drink."  
  
Together, they lifted Legolas, who was powerless to resist, into a sitting position, and Turion made him drink a few drops of the foul potion. The stuff made him want to choke, and burned his throat. He could almost taste the magic in it, and it repulsed him. Turion finished the bowl, and almost immediately, both elves could feel the power of the magic flowing between them. Turion sank to the ground as the full force of the spell hit him, and his twin's memories flashed into his mind like flood waters. Turion was not the only one to receive memories. Legolas had the distinct feeling of falling as his brother's every thought and emotion from the past two centuries flooded into his mind. Both elves found it hard to breathe, but  
  
only Legolas found it painful. Turion turned and staggered from the room, leaving the witch behind, and the orc.  
  
"Go." she told the creature, and he nodded, and left. She turned to  
  
Legolas. Seeing the hatred in his eyes that her spell would not allow him to tell, she told him quietly,  
  
"I didn't have to give you his memories. He doesn't know I have. But do not mistake me - I have no interest in helping you, I simply wish to make this more...'interesting'."  
  
With that she turned, re-lit the torch fully with a deft flick of her hand towards the flickering wood, and left the room, closing the door behind her. Unknown to all, Aragorn had awoken and seen the entire horrific ritual from when the witch had touched Legolas' throat, and although he had no idea what had just happened between the three of them, he felt the magic in the air and knew it was something inherently evil. As soon as the door closed behind the small figure of the sorceress, her hold over Legolas was released, and the full force of the pain of the past few minutes hit him at once.  
  
YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO CLICK THE 'REVIEW' BUTTON.. 


	7. Putting plans into action

I think I've said this before? I don't own LOTR etc etc.But I did come up with Turion and Morrigan. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed!  
  
Rouku: I'm afraid I don't watch soaps so I wouldn't know. I actually went and read your fics after reading your review, and to be perfectly honest, I didn't enjoy them Thankfully, however, I have more tact than to say that they 'suck'. PS - you might want to watch your spellchecker - it's opera, not opra, and over not ove. ;)  
  
Lizzie: I've actually got the fic finished and started on the sequel! It's just a case of when I can manage to get online to post more! And as for Turion.well you'll have to wait and see. :D  
  
Fire Eagle: thankyou!! *blushes* but cliffies are good though...it's fun to leave people hanging... ;)  
  
v: OK here it is!  
  
Bill the Pony2: aww! I'm glad you're liking it! And I'll try to make them longer from now on...Hope this is better!  
  
ElvenRanger13: ty and here it is...  
  
*looks at the above* wow thats a lot of writing... on with the chapter!  
  
Turion sat alone again in front of the small fire. It was burning brightly, and although he sat right next to it, he never felt the heat. He was still trying to make sense of all the images he was being shown when he looked through his brother's memories. The more he looked, the more he disliked what he saw. In the two centuries they had been apart, Turion had become cold and cruel. Strong, he thought to himself. Legolas on the other hand had become a better warrior than the one he had known, but he had also become more compassionate and caring.  
  
There was however one thing left that Turion admired about him, he had also shown real bravery many times in situations that would have sent others running. For just a moment, Turion almost felt sorry about the pain he was going to cause his sibling. Almost.  
  
.  
  
Minutes had passed since Turion and the witch left the room. Nobody had spoken, but Legolas was still having trouble breathing. Aragorn wanted to say something, but he didn't dare speak. He didn't know what magic had been performed, but he did know it was evil, and he feared for his friend. Something had been done to him and from the  
  
look of pain on his face, it was serious.  
  
"What happened?" he asked quietly, although in the dark silence, it sounded deafening. "Are you alright?" There was no reply for long moments. Finally, so quiet that the human could hardly hear,  
  
"It burns."  
  
"What does?"  
  
The elf lifted his head with some effort. "Everything." he replied, then groaned as the door opened and Turion and the witch walked back in silently.   
  
It was very early morning when Aragorn awoke and found Legolas kneeling over him. There was pain in his leg from two wounds - he could not remember no matter how hard he tried where they had come from. The elf turned and took some hot water from beside the small fire they had set up in a copse near the road, then turned back to  
  
tend the wounds.  
  
Little did he know that this was not Legolas, it was Turion, and the concern he saw on his 'friends' face was not there at all. The wounds on the ranger's leg were infected, but only by Turion's doing. And little did he know that he had been drugged for three  
  
days, until they arrived here, near the northwest borders of Mirkwood. And he did not know anything that had happened recently until now. Sitting up, he asked 'Legolas' about that.  
  
"You don't remember? We were ambushed by a large group of orcs - you were shot. We were both lucky to make it out alive. For a while there, I didn't think you were going to wake up." He put the water down. "It's lucky that we're so close to my home - your leg is bad, and it's getting worse. I can't tend the infection myself." The  
  
intention was clear. They were going to Mirkwood. "We should be there in about a day, but I doubt you can walk, and even if you could it would probably do your leg more harm than good. There's a small outpost of my father's guards not far from here. I can make it there and back by noon to get help, but I doubt if I should leave you like  
  
this."  
  
"I'm fine. Go." Aragorn replied. It was then that he noticed two horses not far from their position. A few minutes later, after making sure that everything was taken care of at their makeshift camp, the elf mounted one of them and rode off towards the forest. If he could have seen the murderous intent on Turion's face, he would not have been so calm.  
  
.  
  
Meanwhile, on the opposite side of the mountains, the witch, who had been left a small band of Turion's orcs to govern, had secretly taken the real Legolas to a small isolated cave high in the mountains. On the long journey there, she had told him, when he had doubted her power all about him, and her words had haunted him since. She told him,  
  
"I am older than the oldest of the firstborn. When the very first dischord was struck in the song that created this world, I came into being. I was the first, and I shall be the last. None are more evil than I. I am evil and cruelty personified."  
  
Once there, she had laid a spell on him, sending him into a deep sleeplike state. As the darkness descended, she told him,  
  
"Until this is over, you will see everything your brother does as you through his eyes. You will see the irreversible damage he will do, and you will see the look on your father's face, as 'you' kill him."  
  
With that, she left him there, and returned not to Turion's makeshift palace as he expected, but to her own abode, far in the icy wastes of the north, content that her evil work was done.  
  
It was almost an hour before Turion found the guard post. It had moved since he last visited it. As he approached, one of the soldiers came out to see who was coming. Recognising Turion as Legolas, he returned inside momentarily and the rest of the soldiers also came out. Turion didn't waste time. He still wasn't convinced that the witch's spells would work, and didn't want to risk discovery.  
  
"I need your help. Aragorn is injured, and needs attention quickly - I can't move him alone and he needs to get to my fathers halls." The guards didn't question him, and immediately four of the seven stepped forward to follow Turion back into the woods.  
  
...................  
  
Days later, Turion was sitting in the same room as his father when a messenger entered and approached the king. After reading the letter, he told Turion,  
  
"Galadriel, Elrond and Mithrandir have all said they will attend the meeting next week. They will be here in a few days." The mention of Galadriel and the Istari immediately worried Turion. If they were here, they would know immediately that he wasn't Legolas! What had the witch said? 'Only elves with power, like Galadriel, and the Istari...'  
  
Instead, he turned to his father,  
  
"Meeting?"  
  
"To discuss the growing threat of orcs in our lands. We talked about this weeks ago."  
  
"I have to go." Turion turned and walked from the room quickly before any questions could be asked.  
  
This was a problem. This was very very bad. This meant that Turion would have to push up his plans for his father by weeks. No matter, he thought to himself, all he had to do would be to finish the elven king off before any of them arrived, and take the throne. Once he did that, it wouldn't matter if they found out that he was not his brother. He was the rightful heir anyway, being by hours the older twin. How am I to do this? he paused outside his room for a moment. The ranger - I could frame him easily. Nobody would even suspect me until it was too late and they were both dead. The smile that crossed his face as he entered his room was beyond evil.  
  
A/N: look at the nice little review button down there.go on, click it.go on.go on, go on, go on, go on, go on (If you've ever seen Father Ted, you'll know what I mean!) 


	8. A glitch in the plans

Hi again all! Usual disclaimer btw! Now, to the reviews...  
  
*huggles reviewers*  
  
elfmage: wow! tytyty! I'm so glad you like it! Great writing style? Me? I think you've got me confused with someone else...anyway! I know I said review, but wow! Pride is not a good thing....had a huge smile when I went to work the other day! lol, and TY for your reviews! *realises she's rambling and moves on*  
  
Lulubell: OK I'll update!! eep! lol - He is wary of him, but underneath everything, he wanted him back so much that he chose to ignore it and hope for the best. I think...  
  
Lizzie: brain of a turnip! I LOVE it! Well you'll just have to wait and see! LOL!  
  
Anyway, ON WITH THE FIC! (ps, don't forget the review button!!)  
  
It was only two days until Galadriel and her party were due to arrive. Turion had come up with the perfect plan to assassinate his father and frame Aragorn. It had taken some time for him to collect the drugs that would be neccesary to get the human to agree with the story that the elf had created.  
  
Tonight, Aragorn would be found unconcious in the hall with a bloody dagger in his hand and Thranduils body beside him. Turion would be gone before anyone arrived, and who knows, maybe he would be the one to 'find' the tragic scene? The man would have no memory of what happened after he got there and found the king alone, but he would say that all he knew was Thranduil had to die. It was perfect. Turion would play the role of the devastated son, and take the throne tomorrow. Perfect. Turion left to set his plan in action.  
  
.  
  
Meanwhile, in a lonely cave in the mountains, Legolas could only watch horrified as Turion set out to kill his father and frame his friend, being unable to do anything about it...  
  
.  
  
As Turion headed towards the rooms where Aragorn was staying, he passed a group heading the other way in a great hurry.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"It's Mithrandir! He's here already!" replied one of the younger elves before running after the others and vanishing round the corner. Turion leaned against the wall for a moment. This couldn't be happening! He wasn't supposed to arrive for days yet! If the wizard were to see him... And his father would be there to welcome the Istari surely, so he couldn't go through with his plan now. It would take hours yet to get everything in place, hours he didn't have.  
  
It could still work, he told himself. As long as I don't admit to anyone that I'm not Legolas, the wizard will only have a suspicion that something's wrong. No one else will know. With that, he hurried off towards Aragorn's rooms.  
  
.  
  
It had started snowing. The entrance to the cave was almost completely blocked off when the group of hunters found it. They had been hunting for food for their village, if it could be called that - it was more a collection of a few huts, when the snowstorm had closed in. The cave had seemed like the perfect place to shelter until it had passed - there was no question of making the trek home. The eldest noticed that there were some dry branches and bits of wood just inside the entrance - this place had obviously been used for shelter before.  
  
"Get a fire going." he told one of his companions. "I'll go look around."  
  
It was pitch black inside the cave, nothing could be seen. The youngest hunter got the flames to catch and the cave slowly became visible. It was bare, except for a figure lying on the ground at the very back. As the eldest hunter got closer, he told the others,  
  
"It's an elf. I think he's dead." His brother came over to stand beside him,  
  
"No look - he's breathing." The slight movement could barely be seen. It was then that the first man noticed the small roll of parchment that lay beside him. It read,  
  
'If you have entered this cave, know that this elf is cursed. You would do well to leave now, if you value your lives. Try to help him, and you will do more harm than good. You cannot wake him, and if you did, the things he is seeing now will have permanantly scarred him. Leave this be.'  
  
One of the older men at the back pushed forward,  
  
"I know him. He's a prince - I used to live in Laketown, near Mirkwood. His father is their king."  
  
"You are sure of this?"  
  
"Yes - I've seen him a few times. From what I know of Legolas, he would not have done something to bring a curse down on him. We have to help him - or at least let the wood-elves know of this." One of the men started to protest, but the first man carried on, "No. I know what the note says, but it's the right thing to do - he saved my life once. I owe him this much."  
  
The oldest member of the group, who was obviously the leader, considered this for a moment. Finally he nodded.  
  
"I think you may be right. As soon as the snow storm stops, we will take him down to the village. We can take him home from there, or send a messenger to the elves to let them know. You should all take some rest - we've got a long walk tomorrow."  
  
.  
  
Gandalf stepped into the hall. Thranduil and a few of his advisers were there discussing something, when the king noticed their guest. Legolas entered a few moments later. Immediately, the wizard knew something was wrong. He could feel the dark magic that surrounded the king's son, it was so strong he imagined he could almost taste it, almost touch it. When he looked at the prince, he knew something was wrong.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked him. Legolas looked surprised for a moment.  
  
"Of course - is something wrong?" he replied. Until he knew what was the matter, Gandalf decided to mention nothing. If someone was using dark magic on the prince, he had to find out.  
  
"No, nothing. I just..you look tired."  
  
"I've been with Aragorn all day. He was shot some time ago, and I fear a fever has set in. He is really quite ill." He didn't intend to tell them that the reason the ranger had suddenly deteriorated into a dangerously high fever was because of the elfs visit, and the herbs he had used on him.  
  
"I shall go and see him immediately. Galadriel should be here tomorrow morning, Elrond tomorrow afternoon. Legolas, would you come with me?"  
  
The two exited the room, leaving the king and his advisers to carry on their discussions.  
  
When they arrived at the man's room, they found his condition was terrible. He was pale and his skin had a worrying ashen tinge to it, and he had a burning fever. The two wounds in his leg were badly infected. No matter what they tried, they could not get him to wake. Turion knew he wouldn't wake, and although his face was a mask of concern, he was pleased at the dreadful, horrific nightmares the herbs would be giving his 'friend'. Now that the ranger was out of the way, all he had to worry about was Gandalf. Did he know? There was something about the old man when he looked at him that told Turion he did.  
  
"I can treat this easily. But I want to talk to you Legolas. I am worried about you. When you entered the hall earlier, I sensed strong dark magic has been used on you. I do not know what spells have been used, but I fear they mean you great harm. Have you noticed anything strange recently? You haven't had any strange visitors, no unusual symptoms of anything being wrong?" He noticed the elf had gone very pale - he knew something.  
  
"No, nothing at all. Can you tell what the spells are?"  
  
"I cannot tell yet, no, but I will be able to tell you by tomorrow I hope. I will work through the night to find answers if need be. Go and get some rest. I will treat Aragorn, and then try to help you. I will come and get you when I can tell you more."  
  
With that, Turion left. He had to stay away from the wizard. This was trouble - Morrigan was right. He knew, or he would by morning. There was nothing that could be done - he knew he wouldn't be able to kill the Istari. He could only hope Morrigan had masked her spells well enough for the wizard not to see the truth.  
  
.  
  
It was well after midnight, and Gandalf had been working for hours to find the source of the dark spells that surrounded Legolas. He had been sitting in silence for some time now, focussing on the elf - and suddenly, he saw everything that had happened since Aragorn and Legolas were first attacked by the orcs in one blinding flash. This wasn't Legolas! And the real Legolas was in deadly trouble...  
  
*points at review button* :D 


	9. It's not going well, for Turion, or Lego...

A/N: I'm sorry it's taken so long!! Uni just keeps on coming... Ok...reviews...  
  
Deana: Thankyou! *blushes* hardly awesome! Glad you like though!  
  
elfmage: *huggles* I love getting your reviews mellon nin!!! Don't die!! Heres what happens!!  
  
EnglishMystic: ty! sorry its been a while!  
  
ElizabethBlack4: OK!! He's gonna try, anyway! Not gonna tell you if he succeeds or not though... *evil grin*  
  
lulu bell: Dia De Los Muerto? Whats one of them when they're at home? lol!  
  
kurafoxgirl: I *love* cliffies! Aah, the suspense... :D  
  
Elven Girl: Aww sorry, I didn't mean to make him come across quite like that - but at the end of the day, its cos of Turion...does that help?  
  
cherryfaerie: I'm not gonna say whether Thranduil lives or dies... and I don't have regular posting times, just whenever I get a spare moment! Sorry! Glad you like though!  
  
Wow that was a lot of space! On with the fic!!!!!!  
  
Gandalf had been stunned by the revelation he had just had. No wonder he had sensed something wrong earlier! Dark magic had being used against Legolas, but it had been used for his brother to take his place. And now Turion was pretending to be his brother - why? Why not just come home and let everyone know he was alive?  
  
Gandalf had known Turion before the accident, and the change in him worried him. That he could be in charge of orcs, in league with a witch - and not just any witch - Morrigan, and that he could be so evil to the one person in the world closest to him...the wizard couldn't believe it. And the problem was, what to do about it? He didn't know if he should confront Turion and find out what was going on, or should he go to the king? For the first time in his long life, the Istari was stuck for ideas. It would be so simple were it not for the involvement of Morrigan.  
  
In the end, he decided to wait until Galadriel and Elrond had arrived. Galadriel was due to be there in the morning, and Elrond soon after. He left to check on Aragorn once more, and then retired to his own rooms.  
  
.  
  
The next morning dawned crisp and clear - it would be very hot later in the day. Galadriel and her party arrived soon after dawn, and once the formalities were over, Gandalf drew her aside from her group. She could tell just by looking at him that there was something wrong. "What is it?" she asked him once they were alone. "We have a problem. You noticed that Legolas was not here to meet you? That is because the real Legolas is somewhere in the mountains east of here, and in grave danger. The one you will see as Legolas is really his brother Turion. I cannot explain it, and I have told no-one else, but what I have seen of Turion's actions disturbs me greatly." "Tell me everything." Galadriel replied as she led him away towards her appointed rooms.  
  
.  
  
Barely an hour later, Galadriel knew everything Gandalf did. Both thought it best to confront Turion in front of his father. And they both knew it had to be soon - whatever Turion had in mind, it wasn't good. Once Gandalf knew that foul play may have been involved, he had gone back to check again on Aragorn. And had promptly found that the reason his wounds weren't healing was because of Turion's interference. Now that he knew, he had managed to treat him. With any luck, he would be alright by that evening. Which was exactly when they planned to question Turion.  
  
A few moment later, they headed out of Galadriel's rooms to find out when Elrond would be arriving. They passed Turion on the way there, heading in the opposite direction. He didn't stop. Galadriel let out a small gasp as he brushed gently past her. "You're right." she told Gandalf once Turion had gone. "That is not Legolas - his spirit is evil."  
  
.  
  
It was late evening when they got their first chance to confront the prince. Everyone had gathered in the large hall, even Aragorn had been well enough to attend now that Gandalf could treat him, and they had finished discussing the most pressing matters, when Gandalf stood up. "My lord, there is one more matter we need to discuss. We - Galadriel, Elrond and myself, fear that dark magic has been used on your son by a particularly dangerous witch named Morrigan. And we have some very serious allegations to make against the one who sits beside you and claims to be Legolas. We have reason to believe that this is not Legolas, and that it is in fact his elder brother Turion, and that the real Legolas is in grave danger."  
  
Author's note: Laketown, for those of you who haven't read the Hobbit, is a human town not far from Mirkwood. The Mirkwood elves do business with them I believe. Also, for those who are confused, Morrigan is the honey-haired witch.  
  
The entire room had been stunned into silence by Gandalf's remark. Some in the room turned to look at Thranduil and his son to gauge their reaction, while others turned to look at those beside them, as if checking that they had actually heard right. Eventually the king got over the shock of the wizard's announcement. "Gandalf, these are very serious allegations you make. My eldest son Turion has been dead for two centuries. You know this, and you also know that this is no time at all for elves. This tragedy is still fresh in our minds. How can you say these things?"  
  
It was not Gandalf who replied, but Galadriel. "My lord, you have been deceived. This is Turion." she turned to the prince. "We can see through Morrigan's magic Turion. All it takes is one simple spell and everyone will know the truth. It would be easier for you to simply admit your identity now."  
  
Fear had gripped Turion the moment Gandalf had first stood up. He may have been discovered, but Morrigan had said as long as he didn't admit to anyone... "I do not know what you mean. How can you claim me to be Turion? He is dead, and none felt more grief at his passing than I."  
  
To everyone in the hall other than Gandalf, Galadriel and Elrond, this was an angry and upset Legolas before them. The three keepers of the Elven rings however, saw a desperate Turion fighting to keep his plan together. They could also see the fear he felt each time he looked at them.  
  
Galadriel decided to risk reaching out to his mind. She could see that he was close to the edge before she even tried. When she did see his mind, she immediately withdrew and turned to Gandalf, telling him silently, 'He is going to kill Thranduil. He feels that it doesn't matter if his father dies by his hand - as long as he is the only viable and present heir, no-one can deny him the throne, and he's right. He's going to do it any minute - we have to stop him.'  
  
Of course, Elrond had not heard any of this, and had started to talk to Turion. "...and so you see, all we have to do is lift the spell that is blocking Aragorn's memories, and it will all be over. You could make it much easier on yourself if you just admit who you are now." Galadriel placed her hand on Elrond's arm in a gentle warning to stop. Meanwhile, Turion's hand strayed un-noticed to the knife hidden at his side...  
  
.  
  
While Gandalf was challenging Turion, the mountain hunters were holding a meeting to discuss Legolas' situation. At the young hunter's insistance, he had been brought back to the village, regardless of the ominous warning in the cave. If they knew what effect it was having on the elf, they might have thought better of their actions. Morrigan's spell had been that while Legolas lay in the cave, he would see every thing that Turion was doing to destroy his home and family, and while his brother rested, he would be plagued by nightmare images. In this way, there would be no peace for him.  
  
However, the second part of her curse was that should he be removed from the cave, the horrendus nightmare visions that plagued him would haunt him all the time, although there would be no outward change, so none would know the torment his mind was being put through with no escape.  
  
There was much debate over whether to take him back to Mirkwood, or send a messenger to the elves. Winter was coming, and the village desperately needed supplies before the weather closed in, in a matter of weeks. In a fortnight there would be no hunting left in the area - all the prey would have migrated to lower, safer ground, and it would be no longer safe to go on long expeditions to find them. However, they knew that they could not care for the elf over the winter - he needed his own people to tend to him, and none wanted the Elven king's wrath visited upon them should the prince die in their care.  
  
It had come down to two choices. Send a group of their much needed hunters to take the prince home, or send one or two as messengers to alert the elves. In the end, the young man who had insisted on bringing Legolas down from the mountain spoke. "I will go to Mirkwood, and I will take the prince with me. I have never produced a kill to feed the village, so you can easily spare me, and as it will be a two week journey each way, I will not be able to return before the weather makes the return too dangerous. That is not a problem - I have friends in Laketown, and I can stay with them. I owe my life to this elf, and I intend to return the favour. As such, I ask none to risk their lives to come with me." 'But you would be most welcome if you did', he thought to himself. He was relieved when his closest friend stood up.  
  
"I will accompany you. I may be deemed too young to join the hunting parties, but do not deny me this. I have never spent any time around elves, although I have wanted to for some time now." The young man was seventeen, but men in the village were not allowed to join the hunts until they turned eighteen.  
  
And so it was settled. The pair would bear Legolas home in the morning, and would be provided with the only horse that the village could spare, along with what supplies they had to offer.  
  
.  
  
None had been able to stop Turion, and Thranduil had seen the blade a moment too late, and so had not moved fast enough. The knife had not made the killing blow that Turion intended, but instead sank to the hilt into the king's shoulder, narrowly missing his heart.  
  
Before Turion could even remove the knife to strike again, a group of guards wrestled him to the ground and away from the king, who had now collapsed on the ground and was surrounded by concerned attendants.  
  
While Gandalf and the guards took Turion away, Elrond and Galadriel took care of Thranduil. Galadriel cleared his attendants away as they were doing more harm than good, and together they took him out of the hall.  
  
.  
  
Some time later, Gandalf entered the room where Elrond was treating the king. "How is he?" "I won't deny that it's bad. Not only was the blade heavily poisoned, but it broke in the wound, and I cannot find the tip. It is deeply lodged, and so the poison on it is still entering his system." Elrond didn't look up but carried on searching for the broken blade.  
  
"Can you treat the poison?" "I can, it's the same as the orcs use on their weapons, I think, but not until I get the last piece out. Until then, it won't matter how much of the antidote I give him, the source of the poison will still be in there." He looked up for a moment, then resumed his work. "How's Turion? Has he said anything yet?"  
  
Gandalf almost smiled. "He has said rather a lot actually."  
  
The wizard sat down on a chair on the opposite side of the king's bed from Elrond. "He admitted that he was Turion, and that seemed to be what it took to break the spell that shielded him from being seen for who he truly is. He has told us everything except for where Legolas is - which he refuses to do - although I have some idea where he might be."  
  
Elrond thought for a moment. "I will send the elves that came with me out to find him. I assume that there will be Mirkwood elves searching too?"  
  
Gandalf did smile this time. "Oh yes. Volunteers are pouring in. These people love their prince deeply, that is certain. They will not rest until they find him."  
  
"That is good to know." After a moment's pause, he carried on, "I've got it.", and promptly pulled out the end of the blade. "Now, if it is just orcish poison, he will be alright. However, I fear there may be something else. He should not be this pale or cold. If anything, he should be developing a fever." 


	10. Things are looking up or are they?

Disclaimer's at the start! You *know* I don't own LOTR, and I have no say over anything other than these fic, I'm making no money from it etc etc etc...  
  
First of all..... I'M SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG!!!! I've had exams and stuff at uni, and everything's just been crazy here. The fic is actually finished, and this is the second last chapter! Ack! The sequel's already been started on.  
  
Reviews, reviews... where to start?!  
  
Lizzie: I'm just guessing here, but you really don't like Turion, do you?! lol! *huggles Lizzie* sorry I've made you wait so long. I'll have the final chappie up on probably Monday.  
  
Deana: yes they did! thanks for reviewing!  
  
lulu bell: HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY!!!!! You speak Spanish? coooooolll!!!!  
  
Kawaii Elf Girl/Gloriollas: huh? there's two of you? *confuzzled* but that's easily done at the moment! thanks for the reiview!  
  
cherryfaerie: yes he is, and you'll see the effect of it in this chappie... Morrigan left. She'd done what Turion had paid her to do, and you won't hear from her again in *this* fic... She hasn't forgotten about him, but because she doesn't have a personal interest in it, it doesn't really matter to her... *re-reads that* I didn't say that very well did I?! ack! I'm not saying if Thranduil or Legolas are gonna die though... *evil laugh* :D  
  
kurafoxgirl: SORRY it's not quite within an hour! Here's the next part, and you won't have to wait long for the final bit! If you think I'm good at cliffies, you should read Cassia and Sio's Mellon Chronicles fics! *not* good for heart conditions!!!  
  
Helluin: thankyou! I have, and it's finished! Like I said, the sequel has been started, but I don't know if I'm gonna post it...  
  
Anyhoo.... on with the chapter!!!  
  
When Galadriel had left the king with Elrond, whe had immediately gone to find Aragorn. As she suspected, he was in the rooms he had been given when he had first arrived at the palace. He was standing completely still at the window when she entered, watching the stars. She silently moved to stand beside him, and waited quietly for him to speak first. When he did not, she spoke to him quietly in elvish.  
  
"The stars are beautiful, aren't they?"  
  
Aragorn spoke, but he did not move his gaze away from the sky.  
  
"They are, but tonight they are dimmed. It is almost like they grieve." he sighed. "What if something has happened to Legolas because of me? Because I couldn't see the difference between one of my closest friends and a complete stranger?"  
  
Galadriel spoke slowly, and when she did, her voice was quiet, and she still spoke in elvish,  
  
"If something does happen to Legolas, it will not be your fault Aragorn. The magic used on you is strong, and it would make no difference who it was used on. Morrigan is incredibly powerful, and even Gandalf and myself may not have been immune to it had she turned her will towards us. Gandalf is looking for a way to remove the spells, so that hopefully you will be able to help us find Legolas."  
  
Galadriel turned and took a step towards the door. "I am going to see Turion just now. I will return when we have some news."  
  
Aragorn took one last look at the stars, before turning to follow her.  
  
"I'm coming with you."  
  
.  
  
Over a week had passed since the two young hunters had set out to take Legolas home. They had left the mountains behind the day before, and were now nearing the furthest west borders of the wood elves realm. The journey so far had been relatively uneventful. They had just settled down for the night, when a howl split the cold night air from somewhere disturbingly nearby. It was soon joined by another, closer still. Soon there were voices calling too, but neither Matin or Indir had heard anything like them. Little did they know, there was a large group of orcs bearing down on them.  
  
Moments later, the first of the orcs appeared over the edge of the small ridge that was sheltering them from the elements. It was a struggle, but the elder of the two, Indir, killed it just as the rest of them appeared, accompanied by a group of wolves. The group headed towards their prey slowly, while more and more took notice of the unconscious elf lying by the fire, seeing him as an easier prey than the pair who stood in front of them armed with swords and knives. Indir noticed this, and stood between Legolas and the attackers. At that, a few of the orcs laughed among themselves, before attacking with a fury.  
  
Both young hunters had been badly injured, and the fight was not looking good for them, but so far they had managed to keep the creatures away from the elf. Until now. Matin had fallen moments ago to one of the wolves. As Indir contined to struggle against the odds, one of the orcs snuck past him to stand above Legolas. His long ugly knife paused high above the prince's heart for a moment, before starting to come down...  
  
Then stopped dead in mid air as the orc shook from the shock of the deadly accurate arrow hitting him in his back. Indir had been almost ready to give up, his strength spent, when the elves appeared on top of the ridge. The sight of them encouraged him to go on, knowing he was not alone anymore. He had not yet noticed Matin's death, and just as he did, another orc swung viciously towards his neck.  
  
Indir didn't notice the deadly weapon until it was inches from his neck, stopped by an elvish blade. He had been too shocked at his friend's death to care. He still was. All of a sudden, the adrenaline that had been keeping him going for so long ran out. He sank to the ground beside Matin's body and saw no more of the battle between the orcs and the Mirkwood elves.  
  
.  
  
The next day, Indir and the elves were well on their way to Mirkwood. With them they carried their prince, and Matin's body, along with two of their own who had fallen to the orcs. They were met by Aragorn and the group of elves from Rivendell that Elrond had sent out. The elves had told them what they could gather from the few details Indir had been composed enough to tell them. Much of it, they already knew from what Gandalf had told them. They were relieved to have Legolas back, but were disturbed that nothing could seem to wake him. Indir had told them that when they had found him, there had been a message saying that he was cursed, but they did not know how. Aragorn dearly hoped that Gandalf would know what to do.  
  
The group had made good time and arrived back at the palace two days later. Immediately, Indir had been taken to a room near Aragorn's where he could rest. They had called for Gandalf as soon as they arrived, and he had taken one look at Legolas and gone very quiet for a moment. After that, everything happened at once. Gandalf ordered for the prince to be taken to the room next to his fathers, and Galadriel saw to the bodies of the fallen elves.  
  
Aragorn had followed Gandalf when he had gone to try and help Legolas. He arrived a few minutes after the wizard had started working.  
  
"Can you help him?"  
  
Gandalf looked up.  
  
"I don't know. Morrigan has put a particularly nasty curse on him. It's going to take a lot of work to remove it, and I am concerned about the effects it may have had on him. There is nothing you can do here. I will come for you when I have news."  
  
Seems people are saying that to me a lot lately, he thought to himself as he headed next door to check on the king.  
  
Elrond happened to be doing the same. He looked up briefly when Aragorn entered, and Aragorn could see that he was worried about something.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"I don't think I can save him. There is something I have not seen before in the poison that was on the knife. Turion refuses to tell us what it is, and even Gandalf does not know. I have tried every remedy I can think of, but none have worked. Unless we know the poison, I cannot even begin to come up with a remedy."  
  
There was silence for a moment.  
  
"Does Turion know what's happened?"  
  
"I don't believe so, no."  
  
Aragorn turned and stormed out of the room, heading towards where Turion was being kept.  
  
.  
  
Author's note: I claim no knowledge whatsoever of the Elvish laws!! I'm making it up as I go!  
  
When Aragorn reached the lower levels of the palace, the guards didn't question him. They simply let him pass, and closed the door behind him. Turion sat against the opposite wall. He looked remarkable calm, considering his entire scheme had collapsed, and when he looked at Aragorn, his expression was openly hostile.  
  
Of course, he still expected his father to die. And if he did, he still expected to get the crown. But that had changed. Turion had looked up when Aragorn first entered, and held his gaze coolly. Aragorn still couldn't get over how similar the two elves were. Every so often, he had to remind himself that this wasn't his friend.  
  
"Nobody's told you what has just happened, have they?"  
  
The mans tone held no indication as to whether the new was good or bad for Turion. When the elf didn't reply, Aragorn carried on, "Your brother is here. Legolas arrived back this morning." he paused. "Now, I've been looking into your laws here. You were right when you thought that you would be crowned if your father dies, even though you murdered him. That was because you would have been the only present and viable heir at the time of death."  
  
Turion could see where this was going, and he didn't like it.  
  
"However - and I'm sure you know all this, so I'll keep it short - now that Legolas is here, your claim is gone if Thranduil dies. If that happens, you are tried for murder, and Legolas takes the throne."  
  
There was silence as Aragorns words hit home with Turion.  
  
"You expect me to believe this? Why should I? You bring no proof of your words - for all I know, you are here to try to find the name of the poison I used. If he is really here, why have you come down here, and not him?"  
  
"I have come because his wounds are being seen to. He will face you when he is ready." Aragorn turned to the door. "However, if you were to tell us the poison," he added, "you would make things much easier on yourself."  
  
"I will not tell you, but know that it has no antidote."  
  
Turion would say no more, and Aragorn left, hoping he was lying.  
  
.  
  
When Aragorn returned, he found Gandalf leaving Legolas' room. The look on the wizard's face was enough to tell the man that something was wrong.  
  
"What is it?" Aragorn asked as he started to move past Gandalf. He found his path blocked by the old man's arm.  
  
"Aragorn, wait. I removed Morrigan's curse, but the news is not good. The nature of the curse was one whose function is to completely break down another being, and as strong as Legolas is, I don't think he was able to resist. He is awake, but he is not there."  
  
Aragorn pushed past the wizard and into the room. Gandalf's words were ominous, but he felt a small bit of hope when he saw his friend awake at last, and sitting up on the bed. But at second glance, he saw that all was indeed not well. Legolas was barely breathing, and as still as the stone walls that surrounded them. Aragorn walked across and stood directly in front of him, and when the elf finally met his eyes, he saw that there was most definately somthing wrong.  
  
Their eyes only met for a moment before the prince turned away, seemingly disinterested, but in that moment, Aragorn had seen in his friend's eyes an overwhelming emptiness overlying the terror that still lingered, even though the curse had been removed. The sight was not one he would forget.  
  
Aragorn turned when he felt the wizard approach.  
  
"You see? I fear we may be too late. He won't speak, or show any recognition, or even that he has heard a word you say to him. I am going to find Galadriel. Maybe she can help."  
  
With that, Gandalf turned and left the room, closing the door softly behind him. Aragorn sat down next to Legolas, and started to talk to him very quietly in elvish. Gandalf was right. There was no recognition when Legolas looked up, and he neither replied to any of the man's words or gave any sign that he had heard them. He still sat unmoving, watching something distant only he could see.  
  
Minutes later, Gandalf returned with Galadriel. Aragorn stood and Gandalf motioned him towards the door. Aragorn looked back as they left the room to see Galadriel sitting in the spot he had been in. Gandalf closed the door, and they stood alone in the corridor. After a few moments heavy silence, Aragorn spoke.  
  
"I don't understand. What is wrong with him?" the change in his friend was heartbreaking for the man. Gandalf started walking down the passage, knowing Aragorn would follow.  
  
"What you have not yet learned about elves, Aragorn, is that they are very sensitive creatures. When you humans feel so sad that you feel like you might die, you do not need to worry about that actually happening. However, elves feel the same emotions as you, but they experience them at their most extreme. They can die from them. And I fear that after the terrors Morrigan has visited upon Legolas, it may be enough for that to happen. Unless Galadriel can reach him, I doubt there is much we can do."  
  
*points at review button* go!! click it! You know you want to!!! :D 


	11. The end?

Hihi again! I'm back already with the final chapter! If I get loads of reviews for this, I might think about posting the sequel... *hinthint!*  
  
Ok...so, to reviewers!  
  
Kawaii Elf Girl: THREE!? *faints* too many peeps! and I'm not saying if anyone dies... *evil innocent smirk* Kogura: Half wolf demon, half elf?! COOL MATCH!!!! My rpg charrie, Shi, is half Nazgul/half elf! Gloriollas: thankyou!  
  
Deana: yep, he is, but then he isn't! here's the next and final part! :D  
  
Lizzie: LIZZIE!!! You get so emotional in your reviews!!! I love it!!! I dunno if i'd say he's worse than Sauron, but, he's certainly not good! By the way, I *love* your sign in name!!! It's soooo cool! :D  
  
On with the final chapter!!!  
  
It was hours later, and beginning to grow dark when Galadriel finally found them. She looked exhausted, and was very quiet. "I have seen the visions that Morrigan gave him. They still haunt him, and how he has lasted this long I do not know. I cannot get him to speak, nor take any nourishment, but he is at last beginning to respond to the fact that there are others around." she turned as Aragorn stood up and walked past her, heading for the door.  
  
"If you are going to see him, I think it would be good. He should have some company, and although you may not see any visible change, believe me when I say that he is beginning to heal inside. However, the bridges that have been built are still very fragile, and could collapse at any time. Do not push him." she warned gently. "I will be back soon."  
  
On his way to get back to Legolas, Aragorn had to pass Thranduil's room. As he did, he heard a conversation going on inside. Recognising the voices, he stopped at the open door. The king had finally awoken, and Elrond was explaining what had happened. Thranduil was still very ill, and the poison was still having some effect. Elrond had done most of the talking, but it seemed that he would recover.  
  
He carried on to Legolas' room, and went in. It was as if he had never left. The elf still sat in the same place, with his knees brought up to his chest, and watching some far away place. This time however, when he looked at Aragorn, he did seem to recognise him. /Well it's a start/, he thought.  
  
"Legolas, how do you feel? Are you alright?" he tried gently. No reply. Aragorn sat down where he had before, and started talking quietly to his friend of this and that, anything that might keep his mind off of what had happened.  
  
And that was how Galadriel found them when she entered, over an hour later. Aragorn still sat talking to the prince, and now and again, he would almost get a respnse. It was never anything more than a hint of a nod, or a faint movement, but it was something.  
  
.  
  
In the weeks that followed, things were slowly starting to get back to normal. Thranduil had recovered from his wound, although it seemed the poison had some long lasting effects. Every now and again, he would have to stop and rest when wave of the sickness and nausea took him by surprise. They had made progress with Legolas as well. He still refused to talk, but he would respond to people, and was up and about as well. Aragorn had even managed to get a brief smile out of him, although his mood didn't stay light for long. All the time, there was a haunted look to his eyes that betrayed him, and it broke Aragorn's heart to see it. But still, they were making progress, slight as it might be.  
  
.  
  
Aragorn had decided to risk everything one morning by asking if Legolas would visit his brother. To his surprise, Legolas had agreed. They had almost reached Turion's cell when Legolas stopped.  
  
"What is it? Are you alright?" Aragorn asked. "We can do this another time if you want."  
  
Rather than turning around and going back up like Aragorn had expected, Legolas kept on going. The guards opened the door, and Aragorn went in first. He turned around immediately and tried to stop Legolas.  
  
"Wait. Don't go in there."  
  
Legolas paid no heed, and stepped past Aragorn. He froze where he stood, then crossed the room with lightning speed to kneel beside the body of Turion. Somehow, Turion had managed to keep one of his knives when they had brought him here, and he had apparantly decided that there was no other option. Aragorn crossed the small distance to kneel beside Legolas. As he got nearer, he heard that for the first time in weeks, he was speaking. Aragorn heard him whispering Turions name, but there was no response. Aragorn had called the guards, who insisted that they had checked on him only minutes earlier.  
  
Aragorn touched his friend's shoulder lightly, "Legolas, I'm so sorry."  
  
When Legolas looked up, Aragorn saw that the haunted look had left him, and had been replace by one of something the man couldn't name...grief? Anger? Whatever it was, it was intense.  
  
"Don't be." he replied, and left the room. Aragorn ran after him a moment later.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"My father needs to be told of this." was all he would say.  
  
.  
  
Months had passed, and now there seemed to be no visible effects of the ordeal on either Legolas or his father. Both were still grieving, as was most of the kingdom. Two centuries ago, they had lost one of their own. Now they had found him again, albeit changed for the worse, and this time they had lost him for real. The entire thing had reopened old wounds, but they were slowly starting to heal.  
  
Aragorn sat in the gardens of the palace, thinking about the conversation he had just had with Legolas.  
  
"Do you remember the day when Turion died?" Legolas had asked. He carried on at the ranger's nod, "when I stopped in the passage?" Aragorn had stayed silent, waiting for him to carry on. "I once told you that the reason I refused to believe that he was dead the first time was that I thought that if he had died, I would have known, would have felt it." he paused for a moment, and the only sounds had been the birds in the trees around them. "That was why I stopped. Aragorn, it happened right then. I was right - I felt it. It was like part of my soul had been ripped away."  
  
THE END!!! *points at review button*  
  
you know what to do.... :D 


End file.
